


Inked Bones

by Vintage_BunB



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bendy needs a hug, Cross-Posted on Quotev, F/M, Huggles for everyone, My First Fanfic, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, The Author Regrets Nothing, You have ink illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_BunB/pseuds/Vintage_BunB
Summary: What happens when two skeletons join the Quest crew? Read on to find out!
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/Sans reader





	1. Chapter 1

(A.N.- *inhales* Real quick! You are a female Sans, like my other story, and this AU’s Frisk is a sort of Neko, alright, oh, Papyrus is a female as well, on with the story! *exhales* P.S.- You also have the Ink Illness.

~Y/N POV~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was in the Judgement Hall, hugging my sister’s scarf. Cyan tears were rolling down my cheeks. I heard footsteps soon. *sigh* ‘let’s just get this over with…’ I thought. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of my tears, and turned around. “*inhale* heya…. you’ve been busy, huh. so i’ve got a question for ya. do you think anyone can change, if they just try? well, i got a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take one step further, well, you really won’t like what happens next.” I told the kid. But of course she did it anyway.  
“welp, don’t say I didn’t warn ya. sorry old lady. this is why i never make promises.” I summoned some G.Blasters and shot them at her. She dodged them. I shot bones out of the ground. They hit her. But it wasn’t enough. She slashed the knife at me, but I dodged it. I then slammed her SOUL into the wall. The bones that shot out impaled her, and killed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was back in the judgement hall. “that expression….you look like someone who’s been killed 50 times ... let's make it 51, shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was starting to get tired. We had been standing like this for a while now. It was my turn, but I decided to never end it. My eyes fluttered shut. A few minutes later, I heard a slash sound. I dodged it. “heh, did you really think you could-gck.” I was cut off by her knife hitting my stomach.  
I looked down to see the familiar slash across my chest and stomach area. “heh. welp. just don’t say i didn’t warn you. i’m going to grillby’s. penelope, do you want anything?” I asked. (yes, Penelope. I don’t feel comfortable with using Priscilla because so many people use it. Plus, it sounds a little bit like Papyrus.) I stumbled away, dusting once I was out of sight of the kid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“penelope!!” I shot up in my bed, breathing heavily. “everything’s alright. this isn’t a genocide run. we’re all on the surface. penelope is still alive. when i go check on her, she’ll be sleeping peacefully on her bed.” I told myself, trying to calm myself down. When I was fully calmed down, I went to Pepe’s room and opened the door, sighing in relief when I saw she was still there. “*sigh* see? alright.” I told myself. I went over to the other room we had and cracked the door open. Frisk lay under her covers, her brown cat ears twitching every now and again, but sleeping none-the-less.  
“see, sans, everything’s in order. no one’s hurt, dead, etc.” I continued. I then felt a weird sensation in my stomach. ‘shit. not again.’ I thought. I rushed outside, softly closing the door. When I was behind the house, a black substance started leaking from my eyes, mouth, and forehead. “kck. n-no. n-not agai-in. i-it h-hurts like hell.” I was shivering in pain, laid down on the ground. “f-fuck. hurts more than all the genocide routes combined.” I said.  
After a little while, the pain subsided, I stood up and shakily made my way back towards the house. I went into the bathroom and turned on the water, letting it get hot. I then got a washcloth and ran it under, turning the water off. I ran back to my room and got a clean shirt, the one I’m wearing now got messed up in the inkness attack. ‘*sigh* i hope frisk will be able to take care of pepe when i’m gone.’ I thought, collapsing on my bed, my eyes fluttering shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another one already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These People are all on Quotev, but feel free to ask the crew stuff anyway!

Hetalia Girl asked: Does Pepe know you're sick Y/N?

Penelope: YES, OF COURSE I KNOW!!! WE ALL DO!! To Tell The Truth Though, We Found Out Completely On Accident…

Flashbacku

Everyone was gathered in Toriel’s home, celebrating Frisk’s birthday. Frisk laid her head on Y/N’s lap. (Not in THAT WAY you fookin fooks.) “you okay kiddo?” Y/N asked her. Frisk nodded her head tiredly. “ah, you’re just tired?” Y/N asked. Frisk nodded her head again and Y/N chuckled, laying down fully on the couch. “welp, we can always have a tiny nap until it’s time to open presents.” Y/N said with a yawn. Y/N and Frisk fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Timeskippu brought to you by Tem Flakes)

Y/N was woken up by Penelopy tapping on her shoulder. “SISTER, HUMAN FRISK!!! IT’S TIME FOR PRESENTS!!!!” Frisk jumped up at the mention of her presents, and Y/N chuckled at her enthusiasm. ‘*sigh* some things never change. never change Frisk.’ Y/N thought, shaking her head. Suddenly, she felt a little queasy. ‘god, what is this feeling?’ she asked herself. She braced herself against the wall in the living room. “SISTER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” Pepe asked, concerned. Y/N nodded weakly. “heh, yeah, pepe, jus-just peachy.” Penelope’s face contorted to one of anger at the pun for a second, but softened to know that she was fine, although she didn’t fully believe it.  
(smol timeskippu because authorchan is lazy AF)  
Everyone was about to go home when Y/N felt immense pain and saw a black liquid-like substance leaking down her face. “hng, it hurts!” she yelled, getting the attention of everyone else in the room. “Y/N!!!!” Penelope rushed over to help her sister. “Oh my, this isn’t good.” Asgore said. Frisk wanted to help her friend, but she was too scared to do so. 

(I’m just gonna end it here mate’s. Hope you enjoyed it. Bye lol.).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none, we die like men

NewMoonAvatar asked: Hey, Y/N. Are you planning on finding the Ink Machine? I've heard that there's 2 brothers who can fix the machine. They have a magic map that can lead them to the machine. Also Penelope, what's your opinion on the Mickey Mouse Circus? Who's your favorite person in the show?

Y/N: ink… machine? oh! you’re talking about the old run down machine that can cure this cursed illness, right? i don’t know, ink told me it would mean a lot of traveling, you know how lazy us sanses can be. penelope will also want to come with me, and i’m not really sure i’m comfortable putting her in danger like that.

Penelope: YOU WORRY ABOUT ME TOO MUCH SIS! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!!!

Y/N: heh, guilty, the magic map sounds cool though, yeah, i guess i’m up for a little adventure. haven’t had much of an adventure since the kid came down.

Penelope: TO ANSWER YOUR OTHER QUESTIONS, RANDOM VOICE, I LOVE THEM!! THERE NOT AS GREAT AS ME OR METTATON, BUT THEY’RE REALLY CLOSE!! AS FOR MY FAVORITE, I’LL HAVE TO SAY MY FAVORITE IS OSWALD. HE KIND OF REMINDS ME OF Y/N!!!

Y/N: *chokes on ketchup* wh-what? how so pepe?

Penelope: WELL, IT’S BECAUSE YOU ARE BOTH KIND OF TIRED. 

Y/N: yeah… tired…

Hetalia Girl asked: I have two questions for Y/N and Penelope. 1: Have you girls ever heard of a machine called the Ink Machine? It's said that it can cure Y/N's sickness. And 2, in your opinion who's ability is more powerful? The Cupbro's Fingerguns or Y/N' Gaster Blaster? In my opinion I think Y/N' Gaster Blaster is stronger.

Y/N: sorry stranger, already answered the first question, as for who’s stronger… Classic showed me a gameplay for this game called Cuphead in Undertale last time we went. I’d have to say, they’re pretty powerful, but i still think the gaster blasters are more powerful. may just be a biased opinion though.

Penelope: SISTER, WHAT’S A GASTER BLASTER?

Y/N’s mind: oh shit, ohshitohshitohshitohshit she heard me… 

Y/N: nothing you need to worry about right now, sis.


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia Girl asked: Question for Bendy and Boris, what's your opinion on Monsters? How would you react if you met one? Also I love how cute your scarf is Boris. Also Bendy how are you doing? Is your thingy still acting up?

Bendy: Woah woah, slow down! So many questions! I actually think the monsters aren’t really that different from us. The only different thing is the type of SOUL they have, honestly. Now what I would do if I met one, I would try to make friends with them. Are you talking about my illness? If so, I’m doing alright. I have an attack at least once or twice a week right now, that’s it. Thanks for your concern.

Boris: Aw thanks! I don’t remember where I got it, actually. I like it too!

fabienne-drew asked: Cuphead, what do you guys think about monsters?

Cuphead: I think they're great! Who knew there was an entire race under a mountain?

Mega-CrystalHeart-Prime asked: Y/N Do the other AUs know that you're sick?

Y/N: Oh, yeah. They do. Classic, Blue, and Red even have a thing of my pain killers at their place in case I come over since they are the closest to me. Most of the Sanses are actually pretty nice about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukin Bendy man

(A.N.- Thanks to Hetalia Girl for the good idea! Thanks Girl! UwU)

Fabienne-drew asked: What was ink errors dream and Nightmares reaction of Y/N Illniss

Y/N: everyone looked really sad when they found out. error looked kinda guilty, actually. don’t know what that’s about.  
*error hiding in the anti-void out of guilt*

Hetalia Girl asked: Y/N and Penelope go to the Mickey Mouse Circus, reactions to meeting Bendy and Boris? Also I think that Bendy would try to flirt with Penelope before she revealed that she is Boris's age while Y/N is trying not to laugh.

Penelope: OH, CAN WE SIS! IT WOULD BE REALLY FUN!! WE COULD GO WITH TOON FRISK!!!!  
Y/N: *shrugs* it seems like it’s important. Alright.

*timeskip to Circus date*

Bendy: Hello sweatheart~ You’re smokin  
Penelope: WHAT?  
Bendy: Did you fall from Heaven?  
Y/N: *trying not to laugh* dude, you know she’s like, 13, right?  
Bendy’s mind: Oh shit I messed up  
Y/N: she’s also my sister   
Bendy: I’m so sorry  
Y/N: *snickers* no problem mate  
Bendy: *dies of embarrassment*  
Boris: Lol  
Penelope: *is slightly uncomfortable*

NewMoonAvatar: Hey, Y/N, how does Ink know about the Ink Machine? Did he have something to do with it or something?

Ink: actually, i made it! of course, it hasn’t been used in centuries, which is a good thing, but it’s broken now, and the pieces are scattered, so… oops heh


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Outer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.-I’ll be going off of the actual story since one, it’s on hiatus, and two,for plot reasons. They already teamed up with everyone and found the gear. bai!)

fabienne-drew asked: Ink if you made it why don’t you try to fix it or is there are reason ink

Ink: I would love to try to fix the machine, but with my memory, I forgot where the pieces are and where the actual machine is. All I know is that the pieces have somehow ended up in different AUs, though I’m not sure which ones.

(Meanwhile)

Bendy: This doesn’t make any sense!  
Boris: What is it Bendy?  
Bendy: Some of the pieces aren’t even on the map!  
Boris: Well, what are we supposed to do?  
Bendy: Don’t know.  
Y/N: hey, let me see it. *visibly pales*  
Boris: Y/N, are you alright?  
Y/N: you can’t see them because they aren’t in this universe.  
Everybody else besides Pepe: Wut?  
Pepe: *excitingly bounces up and down with stars in her eyes*  
Y/N: *sighs* *Pinches nose* are any of you familiar with the multiverse theory.  
Felix: I am. To put it simply, the theory is that there are more universes out there than this one, right?  
Y/N: *nods head* hit the nail on the head felix. anyway, it’s better just to show you. pepe, you still got that thing of paint?  
Penelepy: OF COURSE, SISTER!! I ALWAYS HAVE IT WITH ME. *hands Y/N the bottle*  
Y/N: thanks sis. *pours contents on ground*  
Ink: *brandishing Broomie* ERROR GET BACK HE- oh, hey Y/N, penelepy. how are you doing?  
Everyone: *dumbfounded looks*  
Cuphead: What the fuck just happened?  
Ink: Oh, hello! my name is Ink Sans. You can just call me Ink.  
Y/N: how’s error, ink?  
Ink: Back to his usual antics, though he is staying away from this AU, I think he still feels a bit off after we found out about your illness. I’m pretty sure you’re one of the only Sanses he actually cares about. He was attacking Lusttale.  
Y/N: lord knows we need less lust, but i still don’t think he deserves that. aww, i’m touched. the destroyer actually cares about me. *chuckles*  
Penelepy: I’M PROUD OF YOU SISTER, BEING FRIENDS WITH HIM IS NO EASY TASK.  
Bendy: Who’s Error?  
Ink: Error is the Destroyer of AUs, or alternate universes.  
Everyone: *visible shock* He has that much power?  
Y/N: yup  
Ink: Anyway, I gotta get back to the fight, see ya! *makes portal and drops himself into it*  
Y/N: alright, everyone hold onto someone, penelepy, you know the drill.  
Penelepy: OF COURSE I DO SISTER.  
Everyone else: *visible confusion* *does it anyway*  
Y/N: *looks around once they get done teleporting* huh, looks like we’re in outertale. cool.  
Boris: Woah! Are we in SPACE?!  
Y/N: yeup. looks like we’re in stardin to. that’s good. the sans of this universe shouldn’t be far.  
Penelepy: THE PAPYRUS SHOULDN’T BE FAR EITHER. CAN I GO SEARCH FOR HIM, SISTER.  
Y/N: that would probably be best if we can’t find outer for some reason. sure, how about, half come with me, the other half goes with pepe.  
Felix: The Cup brothers and I will go with Penelope. Bendy and boris, you go with Y/n.  
Others: *nods*  
Bendy: So who are we looking for Y/N.  
Y/N: outer is a short skeleton like ink, though he has a dark blue jacket with orange stripes, light blue star slippers, and basketball shorts. i know a few places where he could be. first, we should check his house, then if he’s not there, he has a few stands around.  
*Boris, bendy, and Y/N come up to a house, and Y/N knocks on the door.*  
Y/N: hey outer, you in there? *door opens*  
Outer: Oh, Y/N, hi! It’s nice to see you. Where’s Penelope?  
Y/N: *shrugs*, she’s lookin’ for your papyrus. can i come in?  
Outer: Of course.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys. Sorry if I come off as pushy about this, but I can't write more of this story if ya'll don't contribute to it. I really want to, but it's a ask-the-character story. I'd really appreciate it.


	8. Test

hi, how are ya? This is just a test


End file.
